<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Darkness is in Everything I Do by Damien_The_Dragon (Because_I_Can)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632628">Darkness is in Everything I Do</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Because_I_Can/pseuds/Damien_The_Dragon'>Damien_The_Dragon (Because_I_Can)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark versus Light, Fantasy, Had controls crows, Is will good or bad?, M/M, Nico can talk to animals, Nico is lonely, Nico loves animals, So can Percy, TBH even i don't know at this point, Will is smart, nico centric, they aren't demigods but they are half something, they still battle with swords, will knows more than he lets on</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:55:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Because_I_Can/pseuds/Damien_The_Dragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nico meets Will it's like everything finally makes sense, but as they discover more about each other, Nico feels that will is keeping secrets from him. When the world hangs in the balance, trust is important, so how is Nico going to survive if he can't trust those 'sent to help him'.<br/>-<br/>In a world similar to ours and similar to Percy Jackson's, how will Nico cope with the dangers of the dark and of the light. Supernatural and mythological creatures are battling again and as the prophecy stated so many millennium ago, Nico must end the war or face the consequences. The only question is, which side does he believe in, and how is he supposed to stop the long awaited battle?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Leo Valdez/Frank Zhang, Nico di Angelo &amp; Hades, Nico di Angelo &amp; Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, nico &amp; animals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Darkness is in Everything I Do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Found this sitting on my computer and thought i could put it to good use. Did some editing and uploaded it here. Criticism is welcomed, so is any ideas for plot, pairings or any other story ideas. If anyone wants to beta for my stories and help me out that would be great as im new to writing on this site and im not quite sure how it works.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Red hills rose to the left of me, a picture of elegance and daring and power. Compared to them I am a mouse, chomping on cheese and twitching. My car lumbers along as my dad drives at a slow Monday morning pace. The sun is rising. Casting golden rays onto the orange leaves and warming my face as I bask in it. New beginnings. New day, new leaf, new week, new start, the sun to me, is my hope, for the day and for the future.  It is bright, it burns hot and it makes everything pretty. </p><p> </p><p>I want to stay at dawn forever. I want to stay in the moment where no one else is quite awake and the mist still hangs low and the cold enters your lungs when you step outside, but it doesn’t feel like burning. The sun is new, and the sky is pink and orange at dawn, that is what I want.  </p><p> </p><p>But the car rumbles along and plunges into the cool darkness. We approach the town, the lights start flashing and the bells are ringing and the engines grumble and grumble like a great beast from beyond, waiting and waiting until I trip. Waiting to devour me whole and spit out the bones to lie abandoned on this god forsaken earth. </p><p> </p><p>I get out the car. </p><p> </p><p>The bus is waiting for me, I start my journey to school, staring outside as the sun rises fully and the animals wake up and rowdy teens shout and fight as the uncaring bus driver ploughs on towards the school. It’s another day of lessons and planning, and stress and panic. My friends laugh, my teachers shout, the children run and exclaim with joy during lunch as I scarf down cardboard. </p><p> </p><p>When I am on the bus home, staring out the dirty window as the sun sets behind me, I finally relax. I can feel night crawling in, shivers up my spine and darkness in my eyes. Goodbye. I say to the sun, in my head, praying in the morning it returns. In the distance, the hills seem foreboding in the night, large and scary and full of the unknown. The clouds begin to sink, mist monsters skipping on top of the hills, roars echoing from the top. As we drive along the foot of the hills back home, I can see the ghosts of the thought to be witches that were thrown from the cliffs.  </p><p> </p><p>The other car lights are racing past, bright screens of light, careening around corners, music blasting from windows. My mum has no face. I study him. She has eyes, of course, but they are dead. Her lips are where they should be, but they are slack and unfeeling. Her hair is thin and greying. She looks monochrome, the night has stolen the colours away from me, from the world. </p><p> </p><p>I am scared to get out of the car. Even in the short walk from its doors to my house, disaster could fall. Would my mother stop it? I race inside, into its warm inviting light, into the laughs of my brothers and the blaring of the tv. I am home. I can smell the delicious chicken for dinner, being roasted in the oven, while my stepfather mashes the potato's.  </p><p> </p><p>He has no face. </p><p> </p><p>This warmth and colour and laughter are a façade to the darkness around me, outside, inside. Sometimes I think it is me. Hee offers me a plate, I sit down. I eat. I go upstairs and lie in bed and try not to think about the darkness, about what is lurking in the shadows and screaming in the hills. About what only comes out during the night-time and doesn’t dare show its face in the sun, lest it be burned to death. </p><p> </p><p>I sleep.</p><p> </p><p>I wake up to the tapping on my window. A bird is poking my window frantically, trying desperately to get in. It’s a crow. With beady eyes and sludgy black wings that flap and flap. I hate birds. It caws loudly and pokes again and looks desperate, but I am reluctant to let it in. If it comes in it will flap and flap and caw and rip my eyes out with its sharp beak and long talons. </p><p> </p><p>"Don’t be stupid child, let me in!"</p><p> </p><p>It's a voice. In my head. Not that that is particularly strange for me, but his is a new voice. And accompanying it is a frantic tap tap tap of a beak on glass. The crow's eyes are staring at me with contempt. Perhaps I should let it in. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, child, finally some sense, open this Window. Now. "</p><p> </p><p>The crow stops tapping and looks at me expectantly. Carefully, I open the window. I hate birds. He hops in and slaps the window shut again. I back away from it. Watching steadily as it fluffs its feathers. Now that it’s turned around, I can see its scared eyes. A long white strip covers his eye and leaves it milky white. It’s like something out of a horror film. How does a crow survive getting slashed like that? </p><p> </p><p>"Now that I'm allowed to talk to you, we have important news for you. You must come with me. "</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>